


You're a Mean One

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Based around the only line of You're a Mean One Mr Grinch.A short drabble about the pack decorating for Christmas.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	You're a Mean One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



> For lunawolf8074 who requested: stiles and peter to the tune of "you're a mean one mr Grinch" it seems like it would be cute and funny...or sweet and sexy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this but I have a confession to make... I have never in my life seen any version of The Grinch as a movie, nor have I read the book. In fact I was 18 when I read my first Dr Seuss at uni and that was Horton Hears a Who. So the only part of the song I know is 'you're a mean one, Mr Grinch' as a line played in either Home Alone or Veronica Mars, I can't remember which... anyway I googled the lyrics and this is probably not what you expected.

The pack is decorating the Pack House that Derek and Peter had rebuilt in the Preserve. Derek lives there but Peter spends most of his time at his apartment.

Christmas songs are playing loudly and the pack are all singing and laughing along. Stiles drapes tinsel around Peter's neck, singing along with "you're a mean one Mister Grinch" as he straddles Peter's lap.

Peter has pink cheeks and slowly raises his hands to hold Stiles' upper thighs, just under his ass. It always astounds Stiles at how cautious Peter is with public displays of affection between them especially in front of the pack.

He was so confident, arrogant even, when he would flirt with Stiles but as soon as Stiles had responded with sincerity Peter had taken a step back.

Stiles had re-learn Peter. To find which parts of him were for Stiles alone and which parts could be shared with pack.

Leaning down, Stiles uses the tinsel to pull Peter forward only the tinsel snaps and leaves Stiles with two pieces of pathetic sections of red tinsel in his hand. It makes Peter laugh deep and happy, causing Stiles to smile as he watches Peter.

From behind the sofa Stiles can see Scott and Kira pause and turn to look at where Peter is laughing loudly. Not wanting Peter to retreat behind his facade Stiles leans in to kiss him.

For the first time in front of the pack Peter kisses Stiles deeply. He tastes of candy canes and Stiles licks the taste from Peter's mouth.

Something soft hits Stiles in the back of his head and he jolts forward making his and Peter's teeth to clack together harshly. Stiles pulls away with a glare.

Derek immediately points at Lydia. She gives them all a disapproving look "stop it. We have work to do."

"But this is so much better." Stiles pouts as he shifts to sit on Peter's lap and curl into his chest. Peter holds him close, hiding his face in Stiles' hair.

After watching them for a long moment Derek puts a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Leave them be," Derek says softly. She flicks her hair over her shoulder and moves to study the tree and she shifts a bauble.

Stiles tips his head and whisper-sings into Peter's ear "...three words that best describe you."

Peter raises his eyebrow and Stiles kisses him. "I love you," he says into Peter's mouth. Peter kisses the words from his lips, lazily exploring Stiles' mouth with his tongue. His hands rub up and down Stiles' thigh and back.

"I know." Peter replies quietly when they break apart to breathe. Their faces stay close and Stiles feels his heart swell with affection for his partner and his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr and yes I do take requests](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/).


End file.
